


Those That Live On This Planet

by ChingKittyCat



Series: PSMD Rewritten [6]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity, Pokemon Super Mystery Dungeon
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, During Canon, Evil, Evil Plans, Fights, Gen, Good versus Evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28355802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChingKittyCat/pseuds/ChingKittyCat
Summary: He probably should've told Virizion where he was going. Or anyone, really. But he was in a rush. He had to do something, and he had to do something now.
Series: PSMD Rewritten [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057577
Kudos: 3





	Those That Live On This Planet

Luminous Water tasted like nothing he’d ever drank before. He could only compare it faintly to Gummi Drinks, because it was so astoundingly delicious and made him feel like he was on top of the world. It bubbled and popped in his mouth, alighting his weary tastebuds anew. 

“How is it?” Yveltal asked.

“Fine.” Nuzleaf deadpanned. “We can drink it.”

Yveltal gulped down his share of the water, gasping and coughing after. He smiled widely, licking his chops loudly before taking another swig.

“The Beheeyem should be returning from Lively Town soon. With a whole city turned to stone, taking Jirachi and Hoopa with it, I reckon those legendaries will be flying into another fit of fear.”

Nuzleaf smiled at Dark Matter for their approval. Electricity licked the inside of their armored cage, outwards from their core. Nuzleaf shot up, standing in alarm. 

“Somethin’s wrong.” Nuzleaf snapped, getting Yveltal’s attention.

“Doesn’t it always do that?” Yveltal asked, skeptical.

“They **never** do that. They glow a bit, but that’s it.” Nuzleaf corrected. “Dark Matter, what’s wrong.”

“The PlaneT KnOwS. tHE pLanET knoWS we'Re HERE, IT kNows whaT We'RE DoiNG.” Dark Matter said ominously. “I CAn fEEl it, tHE PlaneT, iT KnoWs wE'Re HuRtING Its InhabItAnTs. It'S OveR.”

“I didn’t come this far, turn so many Pokemon to stone, just for the planet to decide that we’re done.” Nuzleaf hissed. “I- _we_ decide when it’s over! If the whole dang planet wants to stop us, then I’ll take the Tauros by the horns!”

“What do you _mean_ the planet knows what we’re doing?” Yveltal quizzed, clearly weirded out. “The planet isn’t alive. It’s a bunch of dirt and rock.”

“YoU'RE SpeAKiNg ON sOMETHing YoU kNOw noThInG ABoUT. tHE plANEt- I cAn FEEL iT. i know IT's HEADeD OuR WAy NoW. I WiLl nOT be ABle To fEND It oFF, even AS I aM rIgHT now.”

Nuzleaf narrowed his eyes, glancing between Dark Matter and the wood of the Tree of Life. 

“Dark Matter. Y’ain’t alone. Me and Yvetal will defend ya.” Nuzleaf clenched his fist. “Tell us where it’s goin’ to be coming from.”

“i CAnNoT pINpOInt it. iT is coMinG FOR Me. yOu mUsT HIDe iN thE TRee's LeAveS anD WaiT thErE. ThE pLAneT wiLl atTACK me, anD YOu CaN.. try.”

Nuzleaf didn’t like it, but he climbed onto Yveltal and the two perched high in the branches, watching the area below. There was a bright flash of light in a small, starlight beam, passing right by Dark Matter. Before Nuzleaf could even react, a subsequent garnatuan energy laser burst through the thick branches and leafs to swallow Dark Matter whole.

Yveltal went into action, bursting through the leaves out to the other side of the tree, directly towards the assaulter with talons pointed to tear directly into them.

It was a small Pokemon. A Hydreigon. It yelled in alarm, firing another laser at Yveltal, but the Legendary simply tanked it against his chest, grasping the small dragon in its sharp claws and slamming it down directly into the trunk of the tree. Nuzleaf had summoned a barrage of razor-sharp leaves to lacerate the creature as it struggled and fired with all its might.

“My battle is not with you!” The Hydreigon cried. “The end of the world is in that tree, Yveltal! Stand down- stop!”

Yveltal brushed off the command, giving the Hydreigon a Oblivion Wing for good measure. Then the three flew back into the tree, through the broken branches to the small clearing where they’d made their encampment. Hydreigon was dazed.

“This is the planet you speak of? It’s nothing.” Yveltal scoffed, smashing the dragon’s head into the bark.

“I-It’s not too late to change sides, Yveltal..! Please, you have to reconsider!” Hydreigon pleaded. Yveltal responded by grinding its face down into the tree.

“that IS tHe vOIce oF liFe. ThE plaNEt. It thinkS You CaN STilL be Saved.”

“You- **you**! What have you done to Yveltal and this other Pokemon..!?”

“I've DoNE NotHiNg To theM. tHEy jOineD OF THeir owN fREE Will, AnD thEY WIll DesTROy This PlAnEt oF thEIR Own volition as wElL. it IS NOT that hard tO gRAsP, VOiCe, ThAT SOME WANT thE plANET TO Be dEsTroYED.”

The Hydreigon hissed in pain under Yveltal’s grip. They tried to fire another beam of light at Dark Matter, but their mouth simply would not open wide enough for the attack to work— given Yveltal was stepping on it.

Nuzleaf disembarked from the emissary of destruction to squat down by the dragon’s head.

“It ain’t anything personal. We just can’t have ya blabbing about where our base is, or who we are.”

Nuzleaf summoned a ball of his hatred, his misery. A shadowy thing of smoke that clouded around his body and centralized into his hand. He pushed it unto Hydreigon, waiting for it to infect and petrify them.

“You can’t turn a fake Pokemon into a statue.” Hydreigon scoffed smugly, though clearly in pain. Nuzleaf’s shadowy ball returned to him, and he backed off.

“But we can clearly make it like you ain’t even existed.” 

Nuzleaf gestured to Yveltal, who let loose a barrage of attacks so violent and horrid that it shook the very tree itself. 

There was nothing left but sparkling dust. 

“bOTH OF YOu hAvE DoNE wElL. ThaT.. HYDReigOn May bE back IN ThE dIstaNT FUturE. I cAn Feel THe pLANet'S UnEasE AnD COnCerN, anD its pAin. ThE nExt timE we mEET IT, i DO NoT ThInk It WilL Be aS eAsy TO dEsTRoy.”

“If we meet it.” Nuzleaf corrected.

“YeS. of COURsE. iF. NO LOngEr will It be whEN. thE vOIcE WiLL bE lONg gONE afTEr WE aRe dONe.”

Dark Matter almost sounded thankful.

The Beheeyem rejoined the group a few hours later to drink their share. Nuzleaf looked over Yveltal the entire time, measuring his new destructive power as he thought back, over and over again, to Hydreigon.

How Yveltal made the planet wince and plead.

Nuzleaf drank his water with fervor.


End file.
